¿De vacaciones en Egipto?
by Brujita
Summary: Hola, entrad por favor y leedlo *Personajes nuevos* Harry, su hermana, y todos sus amigos tienen que ir a Egipto para que Voldemort no domine el mundo "REVIEW PLEASE*
1. La chica misteriosa

¿De vacaciones en Egipto?  
  
Hello! Leedores o escritores de FanFictions, os quiero poner esta historia para que la leáis, va sobre una niña, que descubriremos que tiene que mucho que ver con Harry Potter y que es un poco especial, vivirán emocionantes y diferentes aventuras.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Algunos datos sobre Jade, la nueva niña:  
  
Jade (Se pronuncia "LLeid") tiene 16 años, es egipcia, vive en un pueblo de magos en Egipto llamado "Halloween", sabe distintos idiomas como el inglés, español, italiano, francés, sabe algo sobre los jeroglíficos del antiguo egipcio y un poco de latín. Su comida preferida es el pescado y ha ganado varios premios tocando la flauta. Tiene un gato que puede llevar cartas, como cualquier lechuza, llamado Luni.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
1er Capitulo: La chica misteriosa.  
  
Era de noche, la calle de Privet Drive estaba oscura y con una leve luz al final de toda la calle, y de ninguna casa salía ni siquiera una pequeñita luz, Harry estaba tenso, presentía algo raro.  
  
Algo iba a ocurrir aquella noche.  
  
Se levantó, abrió la ventana, asomó la cabeza y miró hacia la luna, vio algo raro, le pareció ver una chica con capa y sombrero, de repente aquella chica se estaba acercando más y más a la ventana.  
  
De repente. . . Harry se agachó asombrado y la chica entró a toda velocidad en el cuarto. La chica era más o menos de la estatura de Harry, llevaba un sombrero que no le dejaba verse la cara en la oscuridad, aunque se podía ver que tenía el pelo castaño claro y largo.  
  
Harry: Qué demonios. . .  
  
Jade: Hola, me llamo Jade.  
  
Harry: Hola Jade, ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?  
  
Jade: Soy una bruja y amiga de tu padrino, Sirius Black, me ha mandado a que te recoja.  
  
De repente se oyó un ronquido de Dudley.  
  
Harry: Shh. . . no hagas ruido o Dudley se despertará.  
  
Jade: No te preocupes le he echado somníferos.  
  
Harry: Bueno, y ¿Para que te manda mi padrino a recojerme? Podía a ver venido él y no haber mandado a una chica.  
  
Jade se puso delante de él, lo que hizo que Harry diera un paso atrás.  
  
Jade: (Enfadada) ¿Tienes algún problema de que yo halla venido? Porque si no me hubiera dado la gana no hubiera venido a salvarte de que mañana te lleven a la peluquería.  
  
Harry: ¿Cómo?  
  
Jade: Sí, te he salvado de que te lleven a la peluquería. Bueno, coje tus cosas más importantes y larguémonos.  
  
Harry: ¿Cómo se que eres amiga de Sirius Black?  
  
Jade: Mira, si no confías en mi y mañana quieres ir a la peluquería por mi quédate, no tengo porque salvarte ni llevarte con tu padrino.  
  
Jade cogió su escoba y se preparó para salir por la ventana.  
  
Harry: ¡Espera! ¿Cómo llevamos el baúl?  
  
Jade sacó la varita y apuntó al baúl: "Wingardium Leviosa, al Murciélago negro"  
  
De repente el baúl salió volando por la ventana y se perdió en la oscuridad.  
  
Harry: ¡Ey! ¿Dónde va mi baúl?  
  
Jade: Tranquilo, cuando lleguemos estarán allí.  
  
Harry: ¿Dónde vamos?  
  
Jade: Al Murciélago Negro, una taberna que hay entre Hogsmeade y Halloween, mi pueblo.  
  
Harry: ¡Ah!  
  
Jade: Bueno, vámonos.  
  
Harry y Jade salieron volando por la ventana hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad, cuando llegaron a cierto punto Jade dijo unas palabras.  
  
Jade: "Desde aquí invocamos un portal, para este mundo atravesar, para al mundo de los magos llegar"  
  
De repente una luz cegadora apareció, Jade entró en ella y Harry vino después.  
  
Jade y Harry bajaron de la escoba.  
  
Jade: Venga Harry, vamos a entrar al Murciélago negro, te está esperando Sirius Black.  
  
Harry y Jade entraron en la taberna, a lo lejos se vio a Sirius Black.  
  
Jade: ¿Ves como no era mentira?  
  
Harry: Perdón por haber dudado de ti.  
  
Harry corrió hacia Sirius Black, al cual saludo dándole la mano.  
  
Harry: ¡Hola Sirius! Cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo estás?  
  
Sirius: Oh bien Harry, gracias.  
  
Jade se acercó.  
  
Sirius: Buen trabajo y gracias Jade.  
  
Jade: De nada.  
  
Harry: ¿De qué la conoces?  
  
Sirius: Verás Harry. . . Jade es tu hermana.  
  
Harry se quedó atónito y Jade lo miró.  
  
*************************Fin del capítulo nº 1***************************  
  
Siento que el capítulo sea tan corto pero es que esto es una introducción,  
y además, esto lo he hecho para dejaros con la intriga :p  
  
Review Please!!! Quiero que opinen.  
  
************************************************************************* 


	2. El amigo de Jade

¿De vacaciones en Egipto?  
  
Hi! 2º capítulo, se que no lo he seguido antes, pero bueno "Mejor tarde que nunca" :P bueno, ya me callo. . .  
  
________ 2º Capitulo: El amigo de Jade _______  
  
Harry: ¿Mi quééééééééé?  
  
Sirius: Tú hermana. . .  
  
Harry: (Nervioso) ¿Pe. . . pe. . . pero desde cuando tengo yo una hermana?  
  
Jade: Tranquilo  
  
Harry miró a Jade aterrorizado  
  
Harry: ¡No, no, no, no, no puede ser verdad!  
  
Sirius: Tranquilo Harry  
  
Harry: ¿Cómo que tranquilo? ¡Yo no sabía que tenía una hermana!  
  
Jade: Para yaaaaaaaa Harryyyyyyy, no es tu culpa ni de nadie de que tuvieras una hermana.  
  
Harry: ¿Pero. . .?  
  
Jade: ¡Cállate o te pego un tortazo en la cara! (Más que arta)  
  
Harry: Pero necesito explicaciones, necesito saber como llegaste a mi madre y porque eres egipcia!  
  
Jade: Mira. . . he de confesarte de que soy la hija de una diosa egipcia muy antigua de antes de cristo. . .  
  
Harry: Oye. . . pero ya tendrías que estar más de momificada, es decir evaporada. . .  
  
Jade: Déjame terminar. . . entonces en una guerra egipcia, me echaron una maldición, la maldición consistía en que creciera yo a tu mismo ritmo, es decir, que por ejemplo, cuando cumplieras tu los 15 o 14 o cualquier año, yo también los cumpliera, pero claro, por ejemplo, si tu cumple es en Septiembre o Noviembre yo cumpliría años en Enero, cuando nací.  
  
Harry: ¡Ah! pero como sabían que yo iba a existir?  
  
Jade: Pues. . . porque los dioses pueden ver lo que va a pasar en el futuro.  
  
Harry:¿Me casaré?  
  
Jade: ¬¬ Sí. . .  
  
Harry: ¿Con quién? (Piensa en Ginny)  
  
Jade: Ahhhhhh. . .  
  
Harry: Dímelo. . . porfita  
  
Jade: No, no, no. . .  
  
De repente se acerca un chico por la espalda de Jade y le saluda.  
  
Jade: ¡Ah! Hola Matt  
  
Matt: ¡Hola! ¿Quién es él?  
  
Jade: Harry Potter, mi hermano. Harry, él es Matt un chico de Halloween.  
  
Harry: Hola, encantado.  
  
Matt y Harry se estrechan la mano.  
  
Matt: ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?  
  
Harry: ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! Ven, te enseñaré mi escoba.  
  
Harry y Matt se alejan hablando de Quidditch.  
  
Jade: Madre mía, lo bien que se van a llevar.  
  
Sirius: Por cierto Jade ¿Le vas a decir a Harry porque lo has traido?  
  
Jade: Sí, en cuando vengan. ¿Vendrás con nosotros, verdad?  
  
Sirius: Esta bien, ¿Dónde tenemos que ir?  
  
Jade: A las pirámides egipcias, en concreto a la pirámide del Dios Anubis.  
  
Sirius: ¿Por qué?  
  
Jade: Porque Voldemort quiere hacerse con el poder de Anubis, como Anubis es el Dios de los muertos y Voldemort casi lo está. . .  
  
Sirius: Así que quiere hacerse con Anubis y con todo su ejercito, ¿no?  
  
Jade: Así es.  
  
De repente entra Hermione por la puerta y se va hacia Jade y Sirius.  
  
Hermione: ¡Hola! Eres Jade ¿no?  
  
Jade: Así es, ¿y Ron?  
  
Hermione: Se ha quedado a fuera con Harry y con Matt, están hablando sobre el Quidditch y montándose en la escoba.  
  
Sirius: ¿Hermione y Ron están aquí, Jade?  
  
Jade: Necesitaba ayuda, y quien no mejor que Hermione y Ron?  
  
Sirius: Bueno, vale, pueden venir.  
  
Jade: Voy a decirles que vengan.  
  
Jade sale por la puerta y los trae a los tres a rastras.  
  
Jade: Venga ya! Sentaos!  
  
Los tres: Vale.  
  
Jade: Mirad, seguramente, Matt y yo iremos también a la Escuela Hogwarts con vosotros, porque no nos dará mucho tiempo de volver a nuestro colegio, bueno, iremos a Egipto porque corren rumores que de Voldemort quiere hacerse con el ejercito de Anubis, el Dios de los muertos, por eso mañana nos despertaremos tempranito e iremos hacia la pirámide, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos mañana viernes y el sábado, (N/A: porque también tengo que hacer la historia en Hogwarts).  
  
Harry: ¿Por qué Voldemort quiere hacerse con Anubis, y si se quiere hacer con él, por qué tenemos que salvar a Anubis?  
  
Jade: Pues mira. . . tenemos que salvarle porque no hay que molestar a los dioses y si despierta al ejercito de Anubis, podría invadir toda la tierra y ser todos muertos y esclavos de Anubis.  
  
Harry: Pues vamos corriendo a por él!  
  
Jade: No, iremos mañana!  
  
Harry: ¡Vale!  
  
Ron: ¿Cuándo cenamos?  
  
Jade: Dios mío. . . camarero. . . tráiganos. . . 6 menús del mago, por favor.  
  
Camarero: Ahora mismo.  
  
El camarero aparece, hace un movimiento de varitas y aparece en la mesa delante de cada uno una bandeja con muchas cosas.  
  
Todos: Gracias.  
  
El camarero se inclina y se va.  
  
Ron: (Con la boca llena) ¡Que bueno!  
  
Jade: Sí, aquí lo preparan muy bien, suelo venir mucho aquí al Murciélago negro.  
  
Todos terminaron de cenar y se fueron a la cama, en un cuarto durmieron Sirius, Harry, Ron y Matt, y en otro durmieron Jade y Hermione.  
  
Harry: (Se tira a la cama) ¡Qué sueño!  
  
Matt: Si, mucho (se sentó en su cama de arriba en la litera y abajo se acostó Ron)  
  
Los 4 se cambiaron y se metieron en la cama, y al meterse se pusieron a dormir.  
  
Jade: No veeeeee como roncán, parece elefantes.  
  
Hermione: (Poniéndose la almohada en la cara) ¡No puedo dormir!  
  
Aunque poco a poco Hermione y Jade fueron cogiendo el sueñecito y se durmieron.  
  
Jade se despertó a media noche y fue a beber un vaso de agua, cuando cogió el vaso, se vio como que estaba desapareciendo, parpadeó y estaba normal.  
  
Jade: Uff. . . tengo que meterme otra vez en la cama. . .  
  
___________________ Fin del capítulo ____________________  
  
¿Os ha gustado? Dejadme Review con vuestra duda o alguna idea.  
  
En el próximo capítulo veremos lo que le está pasando a Jade, como les ha ido el viaje y que les pasa cuando llegan a la pirámide de Anubis.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
______________________________Adios_____________________________ 


End file.
